This invention relates to a spray application system, and more particularly to a spray application system with spray containment features.
Spray application systems and spray cabinets are known in the art. A spray cabinet may be used for example as part of a meat, poultry, or other food processing line to treat food, food packaging, or some other workpiece by spraying a desired substance onto the food, food packaging, or other workpiece. Spray cabinets provide a useful way of providing for modular treatment of items in a processing line, but spray cabinets suffer from a number of shortcomings. For example, installing a spray cabinet in a processing line typically requires intrusive procedures that are time consuming and that may compromise the overall integrity of the line.
Spray cabinets also typically do not provide for adequate access to the interior of the cabinets for maintenance, repairs, or adjustments, and typically do not provide for adequate flexibility in adjusting the operation of the cabinets.
Spray cabinets are also occasionally equipped with exhaust fans if there is a need for containment or control of the substance being sprayed. Such exhaust fans are useful and have been used with some degree of success in the past. Still, exhaust fans have a number of shortcomings. For example, the cost and complexity of fitting a spray cabinet with an exhaust fan and difficulties in dealing with fumes vented by the fans make such exhaust fans undesirable in many instances. Also, mechanical problems and wear and tear can become an issue when adding equipment with such rapidly moving parts. Further, the vacuum created by such exhaust fans may not provide for adequate containment or may adversely effect the treating of the food or other workpiece being treated.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a spray application system that uses a liquid barrier to contain the substance being sprayed or applied within a chamber.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a spray application system that uses a sprayed water curtain to contain the substance being sprayed or applied within a chamber.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system of the above type that is easily installed in a processing line without intrusive procedures.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a system of the above type that provides easy access to the interior of the spray chamber for maintenance, repair, or adjustment.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a system of the above type which man be easily adjusted to provide for greater flexibility.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a system of the above type which provides for independent control of upstream and downstream liquid barriers and for the spray applicator.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a system of the above type which provides for improved collection of the substances to be contained.
Toward the fulfillment of these and other objects and advantages, the spray application system of the present invention comprises a spray chamber, a spray applicator within the chamber, and at least one liquid barrier within the chamber, disposed upstream or downstream of the spray applicator. The liquid barrier may take the form of a sprayed water curtain. The water forming the liquid barrier is preferably sprayed in a downward direction to create a vacuum for drawing the treating substance downward into the liquid barrier. Each liquid barrier is also preferably disposed so that it does not contact the workpieces as the workpieces pass through the chamber, the workpieces instead passing above each liquid barrier. Independent pressure gauges and flow regulators may be used for the upstream liquid barrier, the downstream liquid barrier, and the spray applicator. The liquid barrier may be created using a header assembly with one or more nozzles, and the nozzles may be disposed on opposite sides of the chamber and directed toward a center portion of a width of the chamber to create the barrier or curtain. The chamber may have a roof section that is secured to a beam or other process line support, and the walls may be secured to and suspended from the roof section. In a preferred, alternate embodiment, the roof section may have an opening running across its length to allow hangers from a processing line disposed above the chamber to pass through the chamber. Access doors may be provided on both sides of the chamber.